1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting material and an organic light emitting device using the same, and particularly, to an organic light emitting material capable of enhancing luminous efficiency (light emitting efficiency) of an organic light emitting device and lowering a driving voltage, and an organic light emitting device using the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, since an organic light emitting device using poly(p-phenylenevinylene) (PPV) as one of conjugated polymers was developed, studies on organic substance, such as the conjugated polymers, with conductivity have been actively conducted. Also, studies on applying those organic materials to thin film transistors, sensors, lasers, photoelectric devices and the like are undergoing. Among others, a study on an organic light emitting device is being conducted most actively.
For an electroluminescent device formed of a phosphorous inorganic substance, more than 200V of AC driving voltage is needed and a fabrication process of the device is executed by vacuum plating. Accordingly, it has several disadvantages on high fabrication cost as well as difficulty in implementing a larger device, particularly, difficulty in blue light emission. However, the light emitting device formed of organic substance is spotlighted as a next generation display device in terms of enabling development of flexible light emitting device in addition to excellent luminous efficiency, facilitation of fabricating a larger device, simplified process, particularly, facilitation of blue light emission and the like.
In the related art, a compound having amine branching at biphenyl, as expressed in Chemical Formula 1, was developed as an organic light emitting material for the organic light emitting device, particularly, a blue organic light emitting device. In the organic light emitting device, high luminous efficiency of a material is ensured only for high internal quantum efficiency, but in this case, a problem has occurred that it is difficult to obtain blue color with high purity.

U.S. Pat. No. 6,455,720 discloses 2,3-(diaryl)vinylphosphine as the blue organic light emitting material. Korean Laid-open Application No. 2002-0070333 discloses blue light emitting compound having a central portion in a diphenylanthracene structure and aryl group substituted with a terminal.
However, even in case of using the blue light emitting compound, a problem of insufficient luminous efficiency and brightness has occurred. That is, for using the blue light emitting compound as a blue organic light emitting device, low blue purity makes it difficult to render dark blue color, which accordingly causes a difficulty in rendering full natural colors.